


Troubles..... Girly Troubles!

by WhatWouldIEverDoWithoutHim



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Doctor Genevieve, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mommy!Jared, Mpreg, Periods, Post Mpreg, alternative universe, daddy!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWouldIEverDoWithoutHim/pseuds/WhatWouldIEverDoWithoutHim
Summary: Jared and Jensen's 12 year old daughter get's her period, plus Jared is pregnant at the time! Humor and fluff folks!





	Troubles..... Girly Troubles!

**Author's Note:**

> I had this crazy idea so here ya'll go!!  
> I own nobody, except Clarice! Beware men being called ''Mothers!''

''Mommy!!'' Clarice shook Jared out of his sleep, making him jolt awake in surprise.

''What's wrong baby?'' he asked still half asleep.

''Mom my stomach... it hurts'' the 12 year old girl groaned while pressing down on her abdomen part trying to soothe the pain a little but failed.

''Is it like pain or do you need to use the bathroom?'' 

''Just pain ma, i think i'm dying!!'' she exclaimed.

Jared chuckled at his daughters comment ''You're not dying hon, i'm gonna get you something for the pain 'kay?''

Clarice nodded. ''Ok, sit here beside your father, i'll be right back.'' Jared got out of the bed he shared with his husband who was surprisingly still asleep out through the little scene. Jared held is 8 month belly as he dragged his self into the bathroom, he looked through the medicine cabinet and found some painkillers, he took out 2 of the white round pills and grabbed some water.

''Ok, here you go hon, these will help with the pain.'' he handed both pills alongside with the glass of water to his daughter, she quickly swallowed them, giving the glass back to her mother. 

''You will feel better in a while, but call me if it still hurts alright?''

''Okay, thanks mom, goodnight.''

'' 'night baby.''

Jared looked down at his husband and saw that Jensen was looking back at him smirking evily. 

''Awwwe mommy..''

''Shut up before i stay widowed''

....................................................

Jared was about to fall asleep again when he heard Clarice yell in pain, his eyes quickly snapped open and so did Jensen's, both men rushed out of their bed running to Clarice's room.

''Clarice!'' Jared exclaimed as he saw his daughter roll over her bed in pain.

''Mom, dad, it.....it hurts!'' she groaned.

Jensen knelt beside her bed grabbing her hand ''Where does it hurt pumpkin?'' he asked worriedly

''My stomach, m-my abdomen it's li-like a cramp or something'' she cried out. 

''Jen, get her two painkillers, i think they will help'' Jared said, Jensen nodded and obeyed running to the bathroom. ''Where else does it hurt babe?'' Jared asked while soothing her.

''Just my stomach!'' Jared was about to tell Jensen to hurry up when something popped up in is mind. Something every parent is afraid of, well at least men! Jensen came back with both pills in his hand and was about to give them to Clarice when Jared stopped him

''Jensen i don't think it's stomach problems,she having troubles.....girly troubles'' Jensen stared at his husband confusedly when, it hit him. ''Oh boy!!''

....................................................

''Alright, so i called Genevieve and she said that she will come over and check her up'' Jared told Jensen while hanging up the house phone. Jensen sighed deeply as held onto Clarice's hand. ''How you feeling babe?'' Jared asked her, kneeling down next to Jensen.

''It comes and goes but i'm alright!'' she said smiling slightly, both parents smiled back at her calming down a little, they looked at each other and smiled deeply at one another. All 3 well more like 4 of them enjoyed the silence when they finally heard their doorbell ring, Jensen got up, he quickly went to the door and opened it to be greeted by a short happy brunette.

''Gen, we didn't mean to call you this late but we were worries and...''

''It's okay Jensen, i'm always here if you need me!''

''You're a life saver''

She smirked ''Watch and learn Daddy-o''

 

''Where is my favorite niece?!'

''Aunt Genevieve'' Clarice was about to jump out of her bed when a sharp pain hit her, she hissed in pain as she laid back down with the help of her mom.

''It's okay baby, don't strain yourself.'' Jay said. ''Gen, thanks for coming at this time, we were scared and....''

''Hey, it's fine Jared, as i say again, i'm always here if you need me, and there is nothing i wouldn't do for my favorite niece and patient'' she said cooing at Jared's belly. Jared smiled at her sweetly ''Thank you!''

''Okay so Clarice, do you want your parents to be inside with you?'' Genevieve asked her. She smiled awkwardly at both of her parents standing in the doorway ''I'm sorry mom and dad, but i'm a girl and aunt Genevieve is a girl and...''

''No need to apologize hon!'' Jared laughed ''We completely understand!'' Both of them walked out of the bedroom leaving the girls in their girly situation.

....................................................

Jensen pressed an ear to Jared's swollen stomach while Jay played with the older man's spiky hair.

''You need a haircut you know that?'' Jared commented

''Will do mommy, by tomorrow!'' Jensen joked, earning a tap on the head by his husband. They enjoyed a little moment of silenced when Jared finally asked ''What will you think this one will be?''

''What? The baby?''

''Yes daddy-o, the baby!''

''Well i would know if somebody wouldn't have tell the doctor 'We want it to be a surprise!' '' 

''Might i remind you who is having the baby!'' Jared remarked flipping his hair sassily. Jensen chuckled

''Do you want another baby girl?'' Jared asked

''Another baby girl sounds nice, but going through this again will be tough!'' Jensen smiled, making Jared smile ending up in a sweet passionate kiss. 

''I love you Jensen Ackles''

''I love you more Jared Padalecki-Ackles''

....................................................

''Okay, all done'' Genevieve announced ''So yeah Jared was right she was having 'Girly Problems' or in other words, we call it 'Menstruation' like every normal person. She had all the symptoms but her bleeding was a little late, and ya'll don't need to worry, i teached her to use the famous **Pad** , your only job is to buy more!'' she finished

''Thank you for everything Gen, you are a lifesaver!'' Jensen said

''That's what i do!''

''Is she okay? Jared asked

''She's fine, she fell asleep, the cramps will also come and go like she explained to you earlier, so i left her some pills!''

Jared smiled, all 3 of them shared a hug in gratitude and as Genevieve was about to leave she stopped in the doorway and looked at both men happily  
''I hope you got money in your credit cards'' she chuckled ''Cause you're gonna need to go bra shopping pretty soon'' she winked at know two very stunned parents.

''I really hope this is a boy!''

**_The End_ **


End file.
